Silurie
Silurie is an Altmer who can be found in Cey-Tarn Keep in Summerset. Interactions The Taste of Fear The Vestige is tasked with uncovering the truth behind the series of gruesome murders. Dialogue "Little busy at the moment … you know, now's not the best time to be wandering around, what with the gruesome killings and clueless investigators. Could wind up dead, or answering questions until you wish you were." :Grusome killings? What's going on here? "From what I gather, soldiers at Cey-Tarn Keep have been disappearing in the night, only to have their desiccated bodies show up days later. The garrison's completely spooked. I came to look into it, but the Divine Prosecution beat me here." ::Why's that a problem? "We don't exactly see eye-to-eye when it comes to hunting baddies. So now they're going to spend weeks questioning soldiers and measuring footprints while more people get turned to jerky. Actually, maybe you could help me with that?" :::All right. What do you need me to do? "I really thought I was going to have to do a lot more convincing. Helping strangers break into keeps a hobby of yours? Odd hobby. What I really need is a distraction. If you can keep Lindafwe, at the gate, busy for a minute I can handle the rest." ::::Any idea how I can hold her attention? "I have a document saying I'm an inspector sent by the Proxy Queen to investigate, but since Lindafwe and everyone else in there knows that's not true I can't use it. You though …. Show it to Lin, act all high society, and waltz right in." :::::You expect that to work? "Doesn't matter, it'll buy me time to sneak past either way. If you do get inside, all the better, we can partner up. I'm sure you'll do fine. It helps if you imagine a really big stick up your—spine. Straight back. Perfect." ::::::All right, I'll distract Lindafwe while you sneak inside, then follow. "All right, royal inspector. Off you go. Just talk like you've never interacted with an actual person at any point in your life. We'll put a stop to these killings and maybe not even get arrested. Fun, right?" :::::::Why are you so interested in the situation here? Are you a vigilante or something? "The Divine Prosecution are great at stopping crime and rooting out sedition, but stuff like this—things that go bump in the night—that's when you need a specialist. I'm very special." ::::::::So you hunt monsters? "It's a hobby. Well, more of a lifelong calling that leaves me little time for hobbies, but I'm doing what I love. And in my own way. And I'm really good at it. Not that the Divine Prosecution would ever admit it." :::::::Why won't the guards let you inside the keep? "The Divine Prosecution cordoned off the area, and like I said—they're not big fans of me. I may have been a bit indelicate when I suggested they collectively had the hunting sense of a blind cliff racer. These things happen." ::::::::What is the Divine Prosecution? "They keep the peace in Summerset. Mostly by making sure no one steps out of line. When something's amiss, they investigate and kick the problem in the teeth, if need be. Too dogmatic though. Who cares about procedure when lives are on the line?" :::::::Just how illegal is what we're about to do? "Only slightly! And the order has bigger concerns at the moment. Once it's clear you're not a suspect I'm sure they'd let you off with a stern warning, but we're not going to get caught, right?" After getting inside the keep: "You must have clenched pretty hard to sell those forged papers to the likes of Lin. Relax, before you sprain something. Now all we have to do is find and kill a murderous Daedra that's evaded capture for weeks. Easy, right?" :Wait, how do you know the killer is a Daedra? "Most killers don't suck out all your organs and leave a corpse with the consistency of stale bread. Mortal ones, anyway. And neither do vampires for that matter. Aside from that, I have my methods of sniffing out Daedra." ::For instance? "Well, when you expose the stem of an attuned Wilderking rod to air that someone breathed in the presence of a Daedra, it glows orange. Also, my latest guar blood scribing said—you know what? Just watch and learn." :::Learn what? "I'm getting to that. Don't rush me. Just stand back and don't radiate any palpable evil. All right?" ::::Just let me know when you need me. After getting out of The Vaults of Heinarwe: "Thanks for stopping that Daedra-loving looney from sucking out my soul. You took a big risk sticking your neck out for us … but what are recent acquaintances for, right? Guess I owe Lin too. Not going to live that down." :Are you and Hyircil going to be all right? "We'll be fine. It's not the first time someone has tried to drain and devour my soul. Happens more often than you'd think, actually. Hazards of the job. As for Hy, I think he's secretly enjoying all this excitement." ::What was Teraniel trying to do to you two? "She was raving about her work not being done and how she was going to use our desiccated husks to restore the Insatiable. I sort of tuned it out at a certain point, but I got the impression she wasn't doing all this for her own amusement." :::She was definitely doing this for some benefactor. There was mention of a court, but no specifics. "No surprise there, Daedra worshipers always seem to work in groups. How do they even meet? Single cultist postings on the local bulletin boards? Bet they're hiding them under the crafting writs." ::::What's our next move? "Looks like someone got bitten by the hunting bug on this little adventure. Savor your victory, killer. Cey-Tarn Keep is safe again thanks to you. " "Judging by these results, I should rope random strangers into my work more often. Kidding, kidding." After finishing the quest: "Now that the immediate danger's passed, Hy will want to get back to combing through the details of what transpired here. It'll be really boring—like, really boring—but since you got us back on speaking terms I'll help Lin and Hy investigate." :How did Teraniel get the better of you and Hyircil? "Hey, don't go rubbing my nose in it. It wasn't easy fighting off Daedra with Hy slumped over my shoulder. You'd think he'd make a better shield with that hard head of his. That mage got the drop on us while we were licking our wounds." :Is there anything I can do to help with the investigation? "You'll want to talk to Hy about that, but I wouldn't get your hopes up. The Divine Prosecution doesn't welcome outside perspectives with open arms. If you think Hy and Lin can be stuffy, you should see their superiors." :What's your history with the Divine Prosecution, and these two? "Uh, well, Lin and I grew up around here. We always had a knack for sticking our noses where they didn't belong, so the Divine Prosecution was a natural fit, for her anyway. Too rigid for me, so I left. There were some hard feelings." ::What about Hyircil? "He's our mentor—was my mentor. Loves his work, and he's a good person, but he clings too tightly to protocol. He took the brunt of the abuse from our superiors when I was out of line. I thought he'd have been happy when I resigned my commission." :::Do you think you'll go back? "Hah, no. Hy and Lin were always more than colleagues to me. We were friends. We'll stick by each other, but the Divine Prosecution has a long way to go before they'd take back the likes of me. Not that I'd want to go back anyway." Conversations After she is arrested: Justiciar Hyircil: "Release her." Revelator Lindafwe: "But sir—" Justiciar Hyircil: "Now." Revelator Lindafwe: "This is a mistake." Silurie: "We're all done being idiots? Good. Let's find this Daedra." Revelator Lindafwe: "This is going to end badly." Justiciar Hyircil: "Now, now, children. This might be fun. I've not hunted a Daedra in decades." Upon entering the cellar: Silurie: "This light will reveal the Daedra. Be ready." Justiciar Hyircil: "More outsider magic? Reckless, Silurie." Silurie: "Have a little faith, Hy. It's tracking something." Revelator Lindafwe: "A dead end. How embarrassing. Ah!" Justiciar Hyircil: "No! After her!" Silurie: "Can't say I didn't warn them. Come on!" Justiciar Hyircil: "Fan out! That thing can't have gone far!" Silurie: "Fan out? Why? I thought you didn't believe me?" Silurie: "Check down the hall. I'll see what I can find up ahead." After killing the Insatiable: Silurie: "Chew on that for awhile, gut-sucker." Revelator Lindafwe: "Silurie? You … saved me? I—" Silurie: "Don't look so surprised. Come on, let's get out of here." Silurie: "The summoner! She's getting away!" Silurie: "Lin! Can you hold this portal open?" Revelator Lindafwe: "Why? Where are you going?" Silurie: "Find that mage and kick her ass! I'm going back for Hy." Revelator Lindafwe: "You'll be trapped!" Revelator Lindafwe: "Why does she never listen?" After defeating Teraniel: Silurie: "Ah! I'm all right! I'm all right! Somehow …." Revelator Lindafwe: "This way! Quickly! I can't hold this open for long!" Justiciar Hyircil: "Well, I've had my fill of this place. Let's excuse ourselves before anymore dinner guests arrive." Silurie: "I might fast for a month after this." Quotes *''"This is a little trick I picked up in Chorrol."'' – After talking to her inside the keep *''"Stendarr, shine your righteous light on those that would flee your justice. Show me where evil lurks and I will deliver retribution."'' *''"Two lights? There's not supposed to be—all right, whatever."'' *''"I'll follow this one. Follow that light and see where it leads you, then meet me inside the refectory. Go, go!"'' *''"Let go of me, dammit! You don't understand!"'' – When she is caught *''"It's trying to slip away into the real world! I'll hold it as long as I can!"'' – In the Lair of the Insatiable Appearances * Category:Summerset: Females Category:Summerset: Cey-Tarn Keep Characters Category:Summerset: Altmer